


Angel

by BakeySama9



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Future Trunks is a hunk, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, he's sexy, loving, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: It's the reader's first time and she's a little nervous. Trunks does everything to make sure she's happy, aroused and feeling good. She's about to find out how good of a lover Trunks is ;)
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Angel

htthttps://

You lay back on the bed, feeling a little giddy and also nervous. You’ve never been with someone intimately, but you were so sure of it when you saw Trunks remove his shirt. He stole your heart from the moment you met him. He was kind, intelligent, selfless and very handsome. You two became fast friends, and now you were his girlfriend...and he was about to take your virginity.

He climbs on top of you, placing a very gentle kiss on your lips. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. He feels so warm and so strong pushed up against your body like this. You aren’t sure how to act or what to do, but you know Trunks will show you the ropes.

“Are you really sure about this? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Trunks asks, making sure you’re 100% okay with all of this.

You giggle softly, “I told you I was fine. I want you to be my first.”

Trunks just smiles softly, placing another kiss on your cheek. You blush as he starts to pull on your shirt, helping you out of it. You’ve never had anyone see your nude body before and you were feeling a little self-conscious. You cover your chest with your arms while Trunks discards your shirt on the ground. When his eyes return to your form, he chuckles.

“C’mon, you’re insanely gorgeous. There’s really no need to hide yourself.” he coaxes, hoping you’ll reveal yourself to him. Slowly, you lower your arms and Trunks smirks.

“You have amazing tits, babe.” You blush at his comment, but it does strangely make you feel better.

He buries his face between your breasts, pushing them out of your bra. You squeal in surprise and Trunks looks up at you to make sure he didn’t hurt you. When you smile at him, this reassures him and he continues to kiss and suck on your breasts.

“You smell so good.”

This makes you feel good about yourself. Trunks is very gentle and responsive. Whenever you moan to let him know he’s doing something good, he continues doing that action. His hands are a little calloused and rough, but they feel amazing on your skin. He’s burning hot compared to you, and you figure it must have to do with his Saiyan blood.

“I’m going to take off your bra.”

His hands fidget with the front fastener on your bra, and soon your tits are free. It feels strange to be really half naked in front of him, but you know he’s going to make you feel really good. His hands wrap around you, pulling you up to kiss you and play with your nipples. You press against him, grinding your hips a little. You feel yourself grow hotter as he moans into the kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth.

Your hands tangle into his hair as he sucks on your tongue gently, causing any and all thoughts to leave your mind. All you can think of is how soft his tongue is and how good he tastes and that he’s growing hard against you.

“I love you,” you mumble as he pulls away from the kiss. He brushes a few stray hairs from your face as he smiles down at you.

“I love you too.”

He continues kissing you, this time his lips travel down your neck and down your chest. Trunks stops to take one of your nipples into his mouth, which makes you let out a deep sigh of relief. Everything he does feels so incredible and you're pretty sure your knees are growing weaker and weaker every time he tries something different on you.

Before long, his fingers are trailing down your body and they are unbuttoning your jeans. You tilt your hips forward, a little surprised at your own forwardness. Trunks smiles as he unzips your jeans and slides them down your hips and throws them behind him. You both chuckle at this and then he leans back in to kiss you.

“Are you ready for me to please you in ways you didn’t even think we’re possible?” He’s sounding more cocky now, but you know it’s only because he’s become very aroused.

“Please,” you plead breathlessly, hoping he’ll give you some much needed relief.

Trunks leaves a trail of wet kisses down your body, making sure to pay attention to your nipples before kissing down your stomach and finally teasing your clothed pussy. The moment he places a kiss to your clit through your panties, you’re at a complete loss for words. If it feels this good now, how much better will it feel when he finally removes your panties?

You don’t have to ponder that for much longer as Trunks slides your panties off, and he leans in to inhale your scent. You know that Saiyans have crazy senses of smell and such, but you’re a little embarrassed by what he’s doing.

“You smell really good, and I really mean it.” Trunks says, pressing an open mouthed kiss to your inner thigh. His breath is hot and teasing so close to your wet pussy.

His tongue makes it way closer to your warmth, pausing only to take in your scent once more. Then, he pushes his tongue between your folds and you have to grip onto the sheets. It feels so amazing. You had heard that this would be an amazing experience, but words and anecdotes did not compare to the real thing.

“Oh fuck, Trunks…” you moan as you grip his hair, holding him close to your cunt. He takes that as encouragement and starts lapping at you, drinking up all your juices.

He moans as he begins sucking on your clit, causing you to cry out and buck your hips a little. Trunks chuckles as he pins you down by your hips, making sure to keep you still.

One of his fingers teases your folds and slips into you slowly, careful to not hurt you. He’s looking up at you, making sure you’re always feeling good and that he isn’t moving too fast. You look at him through half-lidded eyes, smiling and panting softly. Trunks is growing harder and it’s driving him crazy to see you like this.

“I’m ready,” you call out to him and he pulls away.

Before continuing on to the main act, he leans down to kiss you. When you taste yourself on his tongue, you’re strangely aroused by your own flavor. It makes you feel very confident.

Trunks reaches over to the bedside table and procures a condom. You’re happy that he has both of your safety in mind. He gets up to remove his jeans, making a big show to stand up straight when he’s finally fully nude. You were a little surprised to see how big his cock was.

He opens the packaging to the condom and your eyes are transfixed on his hands. Just him putting on the condom seemed so sexual and arousing to you. You are very excited for what’s about to happen.

Trunks climbs on top of you once more, this time he seems a little more hesitant. You cup his face, giving him a very heated kiss while he positions himself between your legs. You’re very aroused, but that doesn’t stop Trunks from fingering you again, if only to make you feel a little more relaxed.

“Ready, my love?” he asks, and you nod.

With his hard cock in his hand, he slides it up and down your folds before pushing it gently against your opening. He slides right in, and you notice a slight stretching feeling and a small discomfort. He stills himself, allowing yourself to adjust to him.

“You’re so big,” you breathe as you relax your muscles.

“Heh, yeah I guess so.” he’s feeling a little smug, but you just grab onto his hair and pull him down for a kiss.

Once his tongue slides into your mouth again, you feel him start picking up the pace. Trunks begins pumping into you, causing you to moan. You wrap your legs around him, making him reach even deeper within you.

You both begin panting as Trunks fucks you harder, making you squeal and whimper with every thrust. He is more than experienced; one might even say he could be a professional at making you feel this good. You never imagined sex would feel this amazing, but it’s even better with someone you love.

He cups your face gently, his thumb dragging across your bottom lip. You suck it in between your lips, running your tongue around it. He smiles at you sexually, and he thrusts his hips harder against you. Your eyes roll back into your head. 

Suddenly, he’s gripping your hips and turning you both over so now you’re on top. You freeze up, unsure of how to continue. His hands guide you as he grabs your ass and you begin bouncing up and down his cock. 

“Fuck yes,” you moan as you place your hands on his chest to steady yourself. 

His cock is dragging against your walls and with every thrust, you can feel yourself clench around him. He’s panting and sweating as he continues to hit this spot deep within you that just has you drooling.

“If you keep clenching like that, I’m definitely not going to last long.”

It’s insane how much his dirty talk has got you going. You clench around him again, not even realizing that you’ve been doing it periodically. Trunks reaches down to your clit and starts rubbing it in fast little circles. This is pushing you even closer to the edge, and your breathing becomes very uneven.

Your toes start curling as your body becomes rigid. Your eyes screw shut as Trunks thrusts into you one more time, causing your orgasm to hit you hard. Stars appear in your vision as Trunks’ name falls from your lips in an almost prayer type fashion.

“Oh baby,” Trunks calls as you can feel him throb within you. You’re shaking and trembling as you both start cumming hard.

His hands on your tits feels so fucking good. You can feel your heartbeat in your clit as he continues to rub you while he’s cumming hard.

Finally, you both stop grinding against each other as the final waves of your orgasms dissipate. Trunks is breathless as you lean in to kiss him passionately. There’s a dopey smile on your face as he gently pulls you off of him.

He gets up, panting softly with a very proud look on his face.

“I’m going to get cleaned up and get you some water. Be right back, sweetie.” He kisses your forehead before heading off to the bathroom.

You lay back down on the bed, your mind almost blank except for the thoughts of how good he felt inside you. You finally lost your virginity, and it was to the sexiest and most loving man you know.

actuallysaiyan.tumblr.com/post/642331628048465920/i-really-love-your-writing-can-you-maybe-dops://actuallysaiyan.tumblr.com/post/642331628048465920/i-really-love-your-writing-can-you-maybe-do


End file.
